Life
by A Hobby
Summary: Just an average day of Yasmin and Eitan
1. Early Mornings

_**This is a story based on the different aspects of Yasmin and Eitan 's life. I don't own any merchandise in this story. Most of it is made up anyway. This is a P.O.V story !**_

_**Life !**_

Chapter 1 Early Mornings

Yasmin's P.O.V

(5:30 a.m Monday)

"Eitan, come on and wake up for work" I called from the bathroom putting on my make-up.

"Well are you done in the bathroom then maybe I could get ready" he said in a playful tone grabbing my waist.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bedroom to put my clothes on. It was now about 6:30 and I had to get the girls ready for school. I have 4 girls but only 3 of them live with me because my oldest is in college. Her name is Jasmin(19). Then there's Jasmina(16 ½ ) Then it's Keona(5) and last is Yasmina(1). Why does 3 of their names rhyme with mine….well that's a different story

"Jasmina and Keona lets rock and roll"

"Mommie just 10 more minutes please" Keona putting the pillow over her face.

"Well unless you don't wanna see your friends today then you can stay in bed"

"No….No…..No I'm up !" jumping on the bed like a crazy monkey

"Okay just stop jumping you silly child" I said as I was laughing "Are you okay this morning Jasmina?" I asked as I was petting her head

"I'm okay. Its just that last night that child of yours just kept tossing and turn. (Ugh)" pointing to Keona leaving out the bedroom. See for now we were living in an apartment. It only had one bedroom so the girls slept in the bedroom and Eitan and myself slept on the pull out couch. Eitan came out of the shower and was walking in the bedroom to get ready for work. Yasmina was still sleep until Eitan woke her up.

Eitan came out the bedroom half dressed. He had on his dress pants and shoes but just had on a t-shirt holding Yasmina.

"Did you make coffee this morning babe?"

"Yes I did…..Pass me Yasmina so I can get her in her carrier so you can be out the door"

It was now 6:45 and Eitan was all dressed in his suit ready to leave for work. See Eitan owned his own business called Smith Inc. and I was a medical examiner. We made big money but lived in a apt. hmmmm(but that's another story). I grabbed his coffee work bag and car keys and headed to his car while he grabbed the carseat. I gave him a hug and kiss and went back up to the apt. to take Jasmina and Keona to school. Off to Calvert High School and Calvert Elementary/Middle. What a morning and this was just the beginning. Early Mornings!

* * *

><p>First fiction story give a little R&amp;R and tell me what you think. Should I go on or Shall I stop and yada yada yada<p> 


	2. Just Working

_**I don't own any merchandise in this story. Most of it is made up anyway.**_

Chapter 2 Just Working

Eitan P.O.V

As usually I drop Yasmina off at 7:00 at her nanny's house. Afterwards I have a long drive ahead of me. My business building is at least an hour away from where I live. It was a lot of driving but I loved my job. I finally arrive at work and it is 8:00 a.m right on time. As I walk through the front door I see Jim. He works at the front desk and he also arranges all of my meetings.

"Hey good morning Jim" I nodded walking toward the elevator.

"Morning Mr. Smith" he said with a grin. "how are the wife and kids this morning"

"They are great doing just fine."

Jim was a little "in love" with Yasmin. Sometimes I found it just plain creeping on how hard he tries to talk to her. He gets all nervous and starts to sweat, just nasty. On the other hand Yasmin finds it very flattering and funny all at the same time. Its not like she would leave me for him anyways. Would she? As I was thinking the elevator opened on my floor, the 70 floor to be exact. I was greeted by my assistant Amy. She has a major crush on well I did have a relationship with her in high school but that's all over now.

"Good morning Mr. Smith….you look nice today" she said with a smile stuck to her face

"Thanks and you look very nice yourself this morning."

Well in about 15 minutes my day at work will turn into a living hell. Time to answer phone calls, stare at the computer and be trapped in meetings all day long for 11 hours(8-7 p.m just in case you need to know)!

Yasmin P.O.V

The kids are all dropped off at school and now I have to get to work, but first I need coffee off to Starbucks I go. Now I'm ready to go since I have my boost of energy. Sometime looking at dead bodies gets pretty boring. Eve sometimes my imagination gets the best of me and I start to talk to the bodies…don't judge me. As I walk in the building and toward my office I see my co-worker Derrick Short in the forensics lab. It's really funny for his last name to be "Short" and he is very tall.

"Mrs. Yasmin how did I possible know it was you clicking around."

"Well I am the only female in this department that wears heels"

"Yeah…and the cutest" he said smiling at me

"Well what can I say" I smile back at him walking into my office

Derrick has a bit of a crush on me so when he makes his little comments its really cute and funny at the same time. Well time to get into doctor mode and look here a nice size of paper work to go through. Here's my life for the next 7 hours (8-4 p.m if you were wondering).


	3. Meetings

_**I don't own any merchandise in this story. Most of it is made up anyway.**_

Chapter 3 Meetings

All day I have been from one meeting to another and you wouldn't believe how tired I was. All I wanted to do was lay across the couch in my office and take a nap.

_Knock knock_

"Come in"

"You have a call on Line 3 and a meeting at 5:30 with Rick Dolops"

"Okay…come back around 5 to remind me about the meeting please'

"Sure I can do that" Amy said walking out the door

I just sat there thinking to myself about all this work. Then I had remembered that I had a call waiting. "Hello Smith Inc. sorry for the wait this is Mr. Smith…yes…really…okay…well I can have someone in the department fax that over to you…alright…you too…bye"

"Amy can you send up who ever is in the stock room" I said paging my assistant

"Okay" she said

I sat there checking e-mails waiting for the stock worker to come up. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have this business but if I didn't have this "_I would still be working at a smoothie bar" _I smiled at my thought

_Knock knock_

"Come in" still looking at the computer

"You wanted to see me" said Mark. He must have been working today I would rarely see him working in the stock room when I walked down there.

"Yes I need you to fax some things over to the Tarns Company"

"Okay…What do you need sent over ?"

"Like the updates on the product"

"Okay…will do" he said leaving out of my office

It was now 3:00 p.m and my meeting wasn't for another 2 and a half hours. I went over to lay on my couch and next thing I know is I drifted off to sleep. It was 4:30 and I was still sleeping until I heard a knock at my office door.

"Oh shit…umm…come in" I was trying to hurry and get off the couch. You wouldn't believe who was coming through the door.

"Hey babe" it was no other than Yasmin walking in with the cutest smile and a food bag. All I could do was smile because its nice to get a little surprise from the one you love especially if they have a food bag and coffee just for you. She walked over and put the food and coffee on the table. I stood up and gave her a kiss on her perfect soft lips.

"How did you know that I was hungry ?"

"I think I just know these things plus I've been with you long enough Eitan"

"This is true…thank you Yas you're a life saver"

"Your very welcome…but I gotta go the kids are down stairs with Jim" she said as she was walking out the office

"Oh wait…im going to be working a little late tonight…I already called Ms. Rosa to bring Yasmina home"

"Okay" she said with a heavy sigh. Yasmin wasn't a big fan of me working late. I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Are you going to wait up for me /" I was still holding her

"Don't I always….wait no don't answer that" she started to giggle. I could look in her eyes all day if I could.

Then Amy came in to remind me about my meeting. I grabbed my notes and coffee and headed to the elevator with Yasmin. We were just talking until it was time for me to get off at the 53 floor. I gave Yasmin another kiss and I got off. _Here we go again_ I thought to myself


	4. Home Life

_**Hello Fan Fiction fanatics! Sorry about the long wait for this story. I honestly forgot about this and school work has been getting in the way. Well enough with the excuses time for the continuation of this story. HERE WE GO!**_

_**I disown anything written in this story!**_

Chapter 4 Home Life

Yasmin P.O.V

"Jasmina could you get off the phone for two seconds to help me." I was trying to get the box off the top of the cabinet. Of course she looked over to me and gave me what I call "Eitan eyes". Why did she have to have the eyes that I fall for every time? The worst thing is all of them have Eitan's eyes…well except Keona but that's a different story.

*Doorbell*

"Well can you at least get the door?" as I was climbing down off the step stool.

"Sure I can do that…Mommie it is Ms. Rosa and my demon of a sister"

"Okay and don't call her that you were the same way when you were little." walking over to the door.

"Hola Senorita Rosa se encienden en."

"Hola Yasmin…aqui esta su pequeno."

"Gracais por traela de mas de."

"No hay problema…manana te veo bebe." She said leaving out of the door.

_2 hours later…._

Its now about 8:30. Keona and Yasmina has had their bath and is fast asleep. Jasmina is still up on the phone talking to her "boyfriend". His name is Mikko Stone. He is such a sweetie and I like him better than the last one. Now that I think about it I don't even remember his name…Oh well. I was working on a paper when magically Yasmina had to wake up. I went to get her out of the room and we sat on the couch.

"What's the matter with my little baby? … You couldn't sleep anymore? … Or did you just want a little of attention? "

With Yasmina she loves a lot and when I mean a lot I really mean a lot of attention. Me and Eitan spoiled our kids. So of course there was some amounts of attention here and there. So as of right now I can't do any work so I guess I have to do something else. I know just what to do. Since we are living in this apt. temporally I can check up on how our actual house is. Our actual house is being fumigated so you know the whole thing no one can be in there blah blah blah.

Yasmina had fallen back to sleep and Jasmina finally went to sleep. It was now 10:00 I would have thought Eitan would have been home by now. Well I'll just watch a movie until he comes home. Hey I can watch this _Kevin Hart: Seriously Funny_.

Eitan P.O.V

Its 11:30 and I am finally home. When I walked in Yasmin was sleeping. Looks like she had a tiring day but she doesn't know the half of mine. Being from one meeting to another then I had to suspend two of my employees because of nonsense. I tried to be quite but ultimately I failed at it.

"Hey Eitan…when did you get here."

I didn't say anything I just kissed her forehead and told her to go back to sleep. Well of course she didn't listen to me cause she started walking into the kitchen where I was putting my food away.

"Looks like you had a rough day" she chuckled lightly

"Well you know meetings and all that fun stuff." I said sarcastically

"Oh... looks like you didn't eat either or well eat much"

I just shrugged my shoulders only because if I did say something she would start to worry for no reason I just didn't feel like hearing it. I left out and went to change my clothes and pulled out a report that I had to look over for tomorrow.

"Boo you have been working all day I think you need a break"

"I would but, I can't."

"Why not?"

There goes her puppy eyes and the cutest and sexiest puppy eyes I could have ever since. That's how she got what she wanted when she wanted. The kids have my eyes but when they do what Yasmin does I can still see her eyes deep inside of them.

"I have another meeting as soon as I get to work in the morning."

"Okay…well do you need any help?"

"No, I don't want to keep you up to long and I think you already had a long of enough day."

"Well okay of you say so…don't stay up to long" she gave me a kiss and watched television while I was watching a computer screen.

I notice that she fell back to sleep. I kissed her forehead and traveled into the kitchen to finish what I was working on. It had hit 1:00 in the morning and I was finally finish. Is this a normal thing for me? Yes, yes it is. I went to go and lay down with Yasmin to get some sleep. She must have felt me lay down because she cuddled up into my arms and I drifted off to sleep with the time I had left until my alarm goes off.


End file.
